tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/L
Lambert Lambert was a middle-aged human male and one of the town council members of Defiance. In 2048, Lambert made an appointment to see Doc Yewll. While examining Lambert's fingers, Yewll asked him to wiggle his "piggies", to which he corrected her, citing that "piggies" are what you call toes, not fingers. Yewll then admonished the patient for correcting her and asked if English was his first language. When Yewll prepared an injection, the patient complained that he didn't like needles, to which Yewll replied, "Then hold your ankles and think of Charles de Gaulle". The injection knocked him out. Forced to obey the orders of Kindzi because of an Omec control stem, Doc Yewll then had Lambert caged for future sustenance for the Omec. Helikely would have died but for the timely arrival of Joshua Nolan, Amanda Rosewater, Irisa Nyira and Jessica Rainer. Lamu Lamu was a Castithan youth who lived in Defiance. He was friends with Alak Tarr and Kupac Kurr. Lamu was present during Alak's bachelor party at the NeedWant when Kupac tried to pressure Alak into consummating his marriage to a faux bride. A fight broke out between the boys resulting in the rupture of a plaster wall. Lamu was the first to notice the skeletal remains of the club's previous owner, Hunter Bell. Large Marge Lash Dolworthy Lawkeeper Leather armor Lev Lev was a female Indogene living on Earth. She was the former lover of Meh Yewll and wanted Meh to leave Defiance to come with her. Liberata The Liberata are one of the seven alien races of the Votan Collective that came to Earth seeking to terraform a new home for themselves. They are intelligent, humanoid beings, that are short in stature. To the unwary eye, it is difficult to distinguish gender between male and female. Joshua Nolan made note of this after he told the story of how the principal of a school gave him a kiss and he couldn't determine the gender of the Liberata that kissed him. In the town of Defiance, there are two Liberata of note. One is Bertie, who is a surly house servant employed by Rafe McCawley. The other is Jered Kikema, who was a bartender at the NeedWant for seven years up until the time of his death in 2046. Little Wolf Little Wolf is the nickname attributed to Irisa Nyira. It is generally used only be members of the Spirit Riders who, like her, are all Irathients. When the name is spoken, it is said in the Irathient tongue. Sukar - leader of the Spirit Riders, uses the term more often than the others. However, Nizar and Rynn Grisu, have also referred to Irisa by this name. When Irisa came upon a dying Sukar following a razor rain storm, he first addressed her as "Little Wolf". Lobster bib Lukazz Lukazz was a male Irathient soldier and a member of a rogue detachment of the Votanis Collective led by General Rahm Tak. He attended Rahm Tak on his campaign to take the town of Defiance. Lukazz was killed when Datak Tarr set off a bomb implanted in his left arm just outside the stasis net. Luke McCawley Luke Tarr Luke Tarr is a half-Human and half-Castithan baby. He is the son of Alak Tarr and the late Christie McCawley. Luke was born in Oklahoma during a time when Alak and Christie had been kidnapped by Christie's mother, Pilar McCawley. Following Christie's death at the hands of Stahma Tarr, Pilar took charge in watching over Luke, whom she nicknamed "Bear", due to his penchant for sleeping for long hours. Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira crossed swords with Pilar, and Nolan shot her in the throat. Irisa watched over Bear and brought him back to Defiance, where he was eventually reunited with his father.